The Simpsons Room
The Simpsons Room, more commonly known as Purgatory, is an afterlife in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. It is a pocket-dimension of immense torment and darkness decorated with memorabilia of The Simpsons. When all other forms of the afterlife are too-crowded or one needs to be judged, they go here. It is ruled by Miss Finch and souls are damned here to eternal pain and suffering which only ends for them if they get to move into Heaven, Hell or the Yokai World. [https://youtu.be/OXjW_Vi85qo The title screen to Bart Vs. The Space Mutants is playing in an endless loop echoing all throughout the room]. History Miss Finch’s Arrival At some point in the 90’s Miss Finch died of laughter while watching an episode of The Simpsons. She went into Purgatory because no other afterlife wanted her due to the events of Follow That Bird!. When she arrived it was a disorderly dimension with no ruler and many panicked souls. She saw this as an opportunity to brutally take over and reshape the dimension in her own image. She harnessed the dark magic from within the dimension to give herself many powers including teleportation. She decorated Purgatory with Simpsons memorabilia and sent souls on excursions into the realm of the living to get new collectibles as well as secure cable subscriptions and acquire a DVD collection to keep up with the show. Occasionally she herself would embark on her own excursions into the realm of the living. Sulley’s Visit Sulley briefly went here when he died of fatal constipation and found that Miss Finch had acquired the Infinity Gauntlet during a brief excursion into the realm of the living. She intended to turn not only Earth-JPS95 into a giant Simpsons room, but also the entire multiverse. Luckily Sulley’s old friend Erector journeyed to The Simpsons Room in hot pursuit of the Gauntlet. The two defeated Miss Finch and took the Gauntlet away from her, with her agreeing not to meddle with other dimensions outside her own. Not wanting to be bothered by Sulley anymore, she sent him back into the realm of the living while Erector followed since he technically wasn’t dead. and Erector battle the dimension’s ruthless dictator Miss Finch.]] Sulley, Mike and Mr. Bill’s Visit Sometime later, Randall Boggs used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transport Sulley, Mike Wazowski and Mr. Bill to The Simpsons Room (he didn’t even bother to kill them just transport them lmao). The trio were terrified to be trapped in the room. They heard screams come out of some Bart dolls. They embarked on a 5 hour long walk to find Miss Finch, who probably wouldn’t want Sulley to stay anyway. They encountered many damaged souls along the way, including a frail Aku. Once they found her she was happy to help them leave, and teleported them back into Earth-JPS95. Later when Sulley defeats Randall he himself teleports Randall into The Simpsons Room using the Emeralds, and a letter to Miss Finch. Randall is tortured by Miss Finch and worn as a scarf for a bit by her. This is what establishes a bizarre friendship between Miss Finch and Sulley. and Mr. Bill trapped in The Simpsons Room.]] List of Petrified Souls *The Homer clones from the Treehouse of Horror segment "Send in the Clones" *The Simpson lookalikes from The Simpsons Movie *Tracey Ullman *Tracey Ullman Bart *Tracey Ullman Lisa *Tracey Ullman Marge *Tracey Ullman Maggie *Toad (formerly) *Vampire Mr. Burns *King Homer *Aku *Daffy Duck *New Guy *Overhaul (My Hero Academia) *Frank Grimes *Some of Artie Ziff's Marge robots *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Poochie *Various incarnations of Itchy and Scratchy *Many, many more Notes *Toad briefly visited this dimension after dying in a terrorist attack on Princess Peach's Castle in Sulley 151. He annoyed Miss Finch so much he got sent back to the realm of the living. *It is actually more painful than Hell itself. *Many of the souls who stay here are imprisoned in the glass display cases behind the action figures or in DVD cases. *Some of The Simpsons toys on display here are the petrified souls of incarnations of Simpsons characters from other universes. *As with other afterlives, Johnny Worthington III is not allowed to enter here upon his demise. Category:Locations Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Room